Talk:List of Metroid passwords
If anyone else has more codes to add, check them first to view the effects of the code and add them to the article! Joshadow 01:52, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Shouldn't this article be named Metroid Passwords? ChozoBoy 15:11, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Ar you sure we should have a "codes" page? I mean that kind of goes along with the reason we don't have walktroughs on this site. I'd just like to make sure the admins agree to this. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 21:36, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :I personally have no problem with the page (as it can be used as a reference, not just a game guide) and have moved it to the correct title as suggested by ChozoBoy. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:07, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Perhaps we could merge this with the Metroid article? I'm not sure that the layman would think that there would be an article containing passwords for the game. If we could expand this article, explaining why there are passwords in the game, how the password system works, and possibly an addition of algorithms to generate your own passwords, it would be a great article. I'm not sure if I like it just as a "Cheat Sheet", for visitors who want an easier time in the game. Any thoughts? [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 04:15, 6 August 2008 (UTC) I shared these concerns at first, but I am now thinking that this is a valuable tool for players. Perhaps I might want to take a look at a particular room in Norfair or check the colors of Samus without her Power Suit with the Varia upgrade. Maybe Metroid could have a short section on passwords, which would link to this page for more details on the subject and resouces. By the way, Happy 22nd for this old game! ChozoBoy 04:41, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Actually... This section can be useful to you guys. If you need to check certain areas in Metroid for confirmation and such you can just come to this section to get these passwords. Joshadow 02:32, 29 August 2008 (UTC) OOU? Should this be marked as real life or OOU cleanup? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|'''''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:20, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Interesting... So I was bored as hell and looking through Metroid's sourcecode on the MDB, and it seems to refer to suitless Samus as "JustInBailey" in the internal code--multiple times. I remember years back there was a lot of controversy over whether this code was a coincidence or not. Unless there's something I'm missing (maybe the sourcecode was slightly edited or improvised? I know little about programming), shouldn't this be mentioned somewhere on the page or perhaps elsewhere? Dazuro 18:30, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Seperate pages for Justin Bailey/Narpas Sword? This may seem like a crazy idea (I've had crazier ideas like pages for the House episodes Occam's Razor and Mob Rules and for Santa Claus and Bigfoot cause they're mentioned in a Trooper Log) but I think we could get away with seperate pages for Justin Bailey and Narpas Sword. In fact, see the section above, which states that suitless Samus is referred to in the code as Justin Bailey. We have found an official name for Bikini, and no one noticed. As to what could be contained on the pages, we can have a brief history on them as well as speculation. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:09, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Find them in an official source and they can have a page. Daz would have to verify the above, as he seemed uncertain. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:59, April 15, 2010 (UTC) JustInBailey EQU $69B3 ; 1 = Samus is without suit That's what the MDb's source code says about Samus suitless. So, shall I move it? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:14, April 15, 2010 (UTC) We already know that. Read his comment again. The Santa and Bigfoot articles could be valid "History" category articles. They'd be brief, but in-universe. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:21, April 15, 2010 (UTC) O-kay then? But first, I'll move Bikini. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:22, April 15, 2010 (UTC) "Unless there's something I'm missing (maybe the sourcecode was slightly edited or improvised? I know little about programming)" My point was that Dazuro was questioning the reliability of it. I was implying that we ought to check up on it first. (Asking our knowledgeable friends at MDb, for instance may clear things up.) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:16, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Verbal limits? I don't know if we have a swearing policy, but is the bottom password... in a lack of words... polite to put on? I mean, I've heard of like 7 year olds going to this site... dosen't seem "correct"... I don't know. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 22:18, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :This password actually does something unique (crash 3DS's). Well, Admiral Dane had a famous "Damn". Metroid mainly aims at teenage audiences, many of which have heard that word by now anyways. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:31, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah well, "damn" and "fuck" are like a difference of like 1 and 25. :MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 22:52, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :And while I have heard crap tons of swears, it still has shock value to minors. I'm just worried that children will read these things (like a little kid would play NES Metroid XD) and get the feeling that it's ok to say. I only swear when I'm incredibly mad, and it is damn near impossible to make me mad. Agh, I betrayed my argument. Oh well. :MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 22:58, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::The facts are the facts. Fact is that the password crashes the 3DS. Don't want to censor the facts. Also, children could also go on other sites that have FAR more swear words than us. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:25, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright. Fine by me. Just a suggestion... I heard of one 1st grader who watches internet porno... (shudders) ::MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 23:51, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :::The ENGAGE RIDLEY code is one of the most well-known for the game. That and the "FUCKM E1111 11111 11111 11111" code for Metal Gear on the NES (and the fact that it turns out those four letters in that order tend to do something thanks to how the NES hardware works) is why most later passcode systems didn't have vowels in them. Evil Tim (talk) 05:07, July 25, 2018 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that bit reminds me... Does the European version of Metroid also censor any vowels and/or consonants in the password system, like what Metal Gear did? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 11:17, November 6, 2018 (UTC) Code Experimentation So, I was looking at this article today, and decided, "why don't I try finding codes on my own?" I started by messing with the 33333 33333 KKKKK KKKKK code; changine the 3's to a different number. What I found was, when I changed all the 3s to 6s, and pressed enter, my 3DS spotaneously crashed much like the ENGAGE RIDLEY MOTHER FUCKER code. I would look into it more, but I don't have a NES cartridge and I don't want to have to emulate the game. :/ ~'''Weegeesquare, '''December 5, 10:54 PM (UTC-8:00) BTW, if I fucked up anything on the page i'm sorry. I don't use talk pages on wikis very often, so I have no clue how to use them.